


Polowanie

by xKagaYuukix



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejny spokojny wieczór w towarzystwie Nezumiego to dla Shiona jedna z najmilszych chwil w Zachodnim Bloku. Jednak chwilę później, bo niewielkiej kłótni okazuje się, że może być ona jeszcze przyjemniejsza…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polowanie

  
Oboje siedzieli na starej kanapie w ich ciasnym, podziemnym mieszkanku. Shion, któremu na ramieniu siedział Hamlet, zatracił się w zupełności w lekturze, Nezumi natomiast składał małego robota-myszkę.  
-    Cholera...- mruknął chłopak, kiedy jedna z części upadła na podłogę.  
-    Hm?- Shion przerwał czytanie i sięgnął po małą śrubkę. Podał ją przyjacielowi.- Proszę.  
Nezumi odebrał ją bez słowa i przykręcił do małego ciałka. Robocik był gotowy. Zadowolony chłopak, odłożył go na stolik, poczym oparł się wygodnie na kanapie i westchnął.  
Shion patrzył na niego przez chwilę z zaciekawieniem. Zamknął książkę, wcześniej kładąc między strony zakładkę, poczym odłożył ją na bok i znów spojrzał na Nezumiego.  
-    Co się gapisz?- mruknął srebrnooki.   
Shion uśmiechnął się do niego.  
-    Cieszę się, że możemy spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu.- powiedział.  
-    Aha.- mruknął Nezumi.- Cóż...naciesz się więc tym czasem, bo przecież wkrótce wrócisz do No.6, prawda?  
-    Taa.- Shion spuścił wzrok, jakby nieco zasmucony, jednak nadal lekko się uśmiechał.  
-    Co jest? Powinieneś się cieszyć, nie? Zobaczysz swoją matkę. I Safu.  
-    Safu...- mruknął Shion.  
-    No tak, zaproponowała ci seks.- Nezumi zachichotał cicho.- Nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie kochającego się z kobietą! Hahaha!  
-    Ah tak?- Shion przestał się uśmiechać.  
-    Hm? Co ci?- zapytał Nezumi.- Daj spokój, nie ma się czym przejmować. Nabierzesz jeszcze doświadczenia.  
-    A ty, Nezumi...już go nabrałeś?- zapytał Shion, odwracając wzrok.  
-    Co to za głupie pytanie?- zapytał Nezumi z uśmiechem.- Chcesz, żebym cię czegoś nauczył?  
-    N-Nie specjalnie.- odparł Shion.  
Nezumi zaczął mu się bacznie przyglądać. Shion nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się tak dziwnie. Był lekko zarumieniony, jego oczy błyszczały w świetle lampy naftowej.   
-    Oi, masz gorączkę?- Nezumi chwycił dłonią jego głowę i stuknął czołem o jego czoło.  
I wtedy Shion go pocałował. Po prostu. Przez chwilę siedzieli tak, nie poruszając się. Nezumi był bardzo zaskoczony tym nagłym aktem.   
Białowłosy chłopak odsunął się powoli i spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony.   
-    Nezumi, ja...- zaczął.  
Lecz ten nie dał mu dokończyć. Wsunął dłoń w jego włosy i pocałował go. Oczy Shiona momentalnie powiększyły się. Nezumi z kolei przymrużył swoje i, patrząc przyjacielowi prosto w oczy, wsunął powoli język w jego usta.  
Shion jęknął cicho, poddając się nowemu uczuciu. Wysunął ostrożnie swój język na spotkanie językowi Nezumiego i posmakował go ostrożnie. Wczepił palce w szary sweter przyjaciela i zamknął oczy.   
Nezumi czuł zawroty głowy. Zupełnie zatracił się w tej chwili. Słodkawy smak ust Shiona był jak alkohol, uderzający do głowy i mącący w myślach.   
Chłopak zsunął powoli dłoń wzdłuż jego boku i uniósł jego koszulę w górę, delikatnie gładząc brzuch. Shion oparł się wygodnie o oparcie kanapy i objął srebrnowłosego za szyję, czując się coraz lepiej.   
Nezumi poczuł, że dolna część jego ciała budzi się i nieznośnie naciska na spodnie. Chłopak nie był jednak pewien, czy może posunąć się z Shionem aż do „tego”.  
Białowłosy tymczasem podniósł jego sweter i pomógł mu go zdjąć. Następnie rozpiął swoją koszulę i zsunął ją z ramion.   
Nezumi nachylił się nad nim i pocałował jego ramię. Objął go w pasie, przyciągając do siebie i zagłębił nos w jego szyi, wdychając do nozdrzy przyjemny zapach. Przymknął oczy i znów rozpoczął ustami wędrówkę po ciele swojego przyjaciela. Poczynając od szyi, przez obojczyk i klatkę piersiową, zsuwając się coraz niżej, kreśląc językiem niewidzialne kółka wokół stwardniałych sutków Shiona.   
Powrócił ustami do warg białowłosego, nie chcąc się zbytnio spieszyć. Rozpiął pasek jego spodni i zaczął je odpinać. Shion zrobił to samo z jego spodniami.  
Kiedy obaj pozostali już tylko w bieliźnie, Nezumi przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na Shiona.  
Wsunął dłonie pod jego bokserki i ściągnął je powoli.  
Jego oczom ukazał się nabrzmiały członek przyjaciela.   
-    Ty też.- szepnął cicho Shion.  
-    Haa?- Nezumi uśmiechnął się lekko.- Wstydzisz się?  
Srebrnowłosy posłuchał go jednak i również z siebie zdjął bieliznę. Usiadł na kanapie i posadził sobie na kolanach Shiona. Skubiąc lekko ustami jego wargi, chwycił ich członki i połączył je. Zaczął powoli przesuwać po nich dłonią.   
-    I jak ci się podoba?- zapytał cicho.  
-    Umm...- Shion, zarumieniony po uszy wpatrzył się w ich złączone członki, nie mogąc zbytnio skupić się na racjonalnym myśleniu.- W...W porządku.  
Nezumi uśmiechnął się delikatnie, poczuł napluł sobie na dłoń i rozprowadził ślinę po ich penisach. Gładząc Shiona powoli po plecach i pośladkach, przyspieszył ruchy dłonią.  
Shion czuł się niesamowicie. Jego ciało ogarniał przyjemny dreszcz. Chłopak zaciskał kurczowo palce na włosach Nezumiego. Nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze podczas masturbacji. I choć teraz sytuacja była dość podobna, czuł, że dojdzie o wiele szybciej, niż by się tego spodziewał.  
Pierwszy jednak doszedł Nezumi. Przyspieszając ruchy dłonią i poruszając nerwowo biodrami, oparł się o oparcie kanapy i jęknął cicho, kiedy z jego członka wytrysnęła sperma. Shion doszedł chwilę po nim, wyginając do tyłu ciało z cichym krzykiem. Dysząc cicho, opadł, jakby bez sił, na swojego przyjaciela.   
Nezumi objął go delikatnie i przytulił do siebie.  
-    Tak to się robi.- wymruczał w jego ramię.  
-    Z kim...- zaczął po cichu Shion.  
-    Z nikim, głupku.- Nezumi uśmiechnął się, całując go w policzek.- Istnieje coś takiego jak instynkt łowcy małych, bezbronnych Shionów.   
Białowłosy zaśmiał się cicho i pocałował swojego przyjaciela.  
-    Więc...zapolujesz na mnie jeszcze kiedyś?- zapytał.  
-    Kto wie.- Nezumi uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i pocałował go delikatnie.- Może właśnie teraz znów to robię.  
  
  
  



End file.
